Fixing A Broken Heart
by HarukaMizuki
Summary: Kurusugawa Himeko was turned down by her childhood friend and she decided to go somewhere where no one can disturb her. There she meets a girl named Himemiya Chikane, she started telling her what happened. Will Chikane be able to fix her heart or not?
1. Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Kannazuki No Miko.

A/N: Toshiaki here, Here's a new story. xD

CHAPTER 1: Encounter

Kurusugawa Himeko, age 15, couldn't believe that Oogami Souma didn't love her, she was sure that Souma loves her and she was sure that she has feelings for him but why did Souma turned down her love letter? Why would Souma accept Saotome Makoto's love letter instead of hers? Why would Souma choose her best friend instead of her?

"_Kurusugawa, I'm sorry…" Oogami Souma apologized, as he bowed. "I'm sorry I can't accept your love letter."_

"_It's okay Oogami-kun it's very sudden too…" Himeko explained._

"_No, it's not that! I'm sorry but I won't be able to accept your feelings anymore because the one I truly love is Saotome Makoto-san, I accepted her letter earlier when she left for the nationals."_

_Himeko covered her mouth tears began to form in her amethyst eyes. "I'm happy for Mako-chan her wish came true, please take care of her." After saying those words she quickly ran away, away from Souma, away from anyone, she doesn't care where she will take herself she just want to run away from the pain._

She found herself crying on an unknown garden, she's not planning to return to her afternoon class hopefully no one will be able to find her here because she knew that the place she's in now is the place where the students shouldn't be going to, students are not allowed to step even a single foot on this place. Well, she doesn't care if she's going to be in trouble when someone finds her, she just want a place where she can cry, a place where she can let her feelings out. She kept crying and crying eventually she fell asleep while sitting on the grass and leaning on the tree.

**-------------------**

Himemiya Chikane, age 15, walked towards an unknown garden, she has to stay in her private place till the end of the day to avoid the students who are giving love letters to her. She doesn't want to hurt the students' feelings so she decided to skip afternoon classes; she brought snacks and some books. She sighed thinking that she's doing what a lady shouldn't be doing, running away, she's running away from the love letters which the students worked really hard on but it can't be help she won't forgive herself if she accepted a letter from someone she doesn't love.

She arrived on the unknown garden, noticing that someone's there. _Could someone know that this is where I go during Valentine's Day?_ She walked towards the girl whose sleeping, she noticed that there's a trampled envelope near the girl, her curiosity began to work for the first time. She picked up the envelope and opened it the paper in the envelope was torn so she couldn't read it. She placed the paper back in the envelope and placed the envelope near the girl. She took a glance on the girl what she saw made her heart skip a beat, the girl was absolutely cute and she has blonde hair. _An angel._ She thought she noticed that there are tears in the girl's closed eyes. _Did she cry?_ She decided not to disturb this angel; she sat down on the grass an arm apart from the girl and began reading her books.

**-------------------**

Himeko woke up, noticing that she fell asleep, she wiped the excess tears from her eyes, she picked up the letter and began trampling it into a ball, she decided to put the letter in her pocket for now and throw it in the trash can later.

"Finally, you're awake." Said a female voice.

Himeko looked sideways to see who it was who spoke; her heart began to race on what she saw the girl was absolutely beautiful, dark-blue hair and royal blue-eyes. She began to blush. _She's like a princess._ She thought. "Uhm…" She spoke unconsciously.

Chikane stopped reading and looked at the blonde-haired girl, she realize that the girl has amethyst eyes. _What a rare jewel. _She thought. _It suites her._ "I thought you're not going to wake up." For the first time she gave someone a real smile.

Himeko froze because of the smile. _H-her smile! She's exactly like a princess! _"I'm sorry for coming here." She bowed her head.

"There's no need to worry." Chikane assured. "By any chance can I know your name?" She asked while she closed her book and placed it on the ground. "I'm Himemiya Chikane."

Himeko knew that name; it's the name of the 'princess of the school'. "I-I'm K-Kurusugawa Himeko. Nice to meet you Chikane-chan."_ Oh no, it slipped! _"I'm really sorry for calling you that Himemiya-sama." She bowed her head again, her cheeks reddening and her temperature began to go up.

This made Chikane giggle. "It's okay Kurusugawa-san. You can call me that if you want to." _Why am I being so carefree around her?_

"O-okay, you can call me Himeko, Chikane-chan." Himeko smiled.

Chikane blushed a little because of Himeko's cute smile. _Oh gods! She's cute!_ "Did something happen?" She asked.

"Huh?" Himeko asked confused. "Something happen?"

"You cried right?" Chikane noticed that Himeko suddenly went quiet. "I'm sorry it's not right to ask you something personal." She apologized.

"No, it's okay Chikane-chan, to tell you the truth I need someone to talk to. Can you please lend me an ear?"

"Sure."

Himeko began to tell Chikane what happened. After a few minutes of explaining, Chikane realized that Himeko really experienced something bad, she gave Himeko a cup of tea to help her calm down, the blonde accepted it with a smile. "I see… he choose your best friend instead of you."

"But I'm really happy that Mako-chan found someone who will stay by her side." Himeko explained with a smile while she took a sip on her tea and placed it on the ground.

"Himeko…" Chikane called the blonde's name.

"Yes, Chikane-chan?" Himeko looked at the Himemiya princess. She noticed that Chikane's royal blue-eyes were serious.

"You don't have to hold it, you 'can' cry." With those last three words, Himeko hugged Chikane tightly and began to cry.

Chikane hugged Himeko back. _Don't worry Himeko because from now on I'll be your shoulder to cry on and I promise you that I will protect you. _Chikane hugged Himeko tightly as a sign that she sealed her silent promise to her.

After a while Himeko calmed down."Thank you Chikane-chan." She said as if she heard Chikane's silent promise.

"You're welcome Himeko."

"By the way, Chikane-chan. Why are you here too?" Himeko asked.

"I was running away from the students who are giving love letters." Chikane explained.

"You ran away to this unknown garden?"

"This place is called the Rose Garden, I asked my father to build it for me." Chikane smiled.

"What about you, Chikane-chan?"

"About me?"

"Did you give someone a love letter today?"

Chikane shook her head. "No, I didn't because I'm not in love with anyone."

"Not even a single crush?"

"A crush? Well you can say it is a crush." Chikane explained. _Himeko, why is it easy for me to tell you this?_

"Can I know who it is?" Himeko asked.

"I'm sorry I don't even know if these feelings for that person is true so I can't tell you."

"I see..."

The bell suddenly rang signaling classes are over. Chikane stood up and looked at Himeko. "Classes are over, we should go home now."

Himeko stood up. "O-okay, Chikane-chan."

"You go on ahead. I'll wait till all the students went home."

Himeko nodded and bowed. "Thank you for today Chikane-chan."

"Don't mention it."

Himeko smiled and ran away from the Rose Garden. Chikane looked at her until she's no longer in eyesight. "Please stop eavesdropping Oogami Souma." She looked behind her finding a black-haired boy looking at her.

"I'm sorry Himemiya."

"Did you hear everything?" Chikane asked her friend.

Souma nodded and quickly bowed. "Please Himemiya make Kurusugawa happy."

"What are you talking about?"

"You easily made her feel better. You can make her happy than me."

"Souma, you didn't really know how girls think. She only needs someone who will lend her an ear to listen to her problems."

"I know you have feelings for her!" Souma shouted.

"Feelings? I won't have feelings for a fellow girl, it's prohibited."

Souma was surprised with what Chikane said, is she really this cold? The question which keeps repeating in his mind. "But…"

"And no, I will not do anything you will say." Chikane interrupted.

"Then, what are you going to do? For now on she will come to you, to talk to you."

"When she does, I'll gladly listen to her without any romance intent." Chikane said with a calm voice.

"What about her feelings!" Souma said with a higher voice.

Chikane noticed that Souma is shouting at her. She couldn't take it anymore. "Souma if you care about her, why didn't you accept her love letter in the first place!"

"Chikane-san?"

"Why did you let her cry then? Why did you choose her best friend over her?"

Souma fell silent.

"Excuse me. I'll be going home now." Chikane began to walk away from Souma.

"I'm sorry…" Souma whispered.

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to Himeko." With those words Chikane left. _From now on Souma, you will not see Himeko cry because I'm going to protect her. _She suddenly remember the days when Souma always talk to her about Himeko, this made her form feelings to Souma's childhood friend even though she knows that they're both girls and even though she doesn't know what she looks like. She always thought that Souma really loves Himeko but what happened today to Himeko and Souma is really surprising, she couldn't believe that Souma had done that to someone he loves, she couldn't believe that she will meet Kurusugawa Himeko in such a state. In truth the words she told Souma about her feelings for Himeko, that she's not in love with the blonde-haired girl, were not true, she loves Himeko, her heart just want to teach Souma a lesson, let him feel guilty for what he has done.

**-------------------**

Himeko went back to her dorm; she lied down on her bed thinking of what happened today. Himemiya Chikane made her feel better in just a second. She suddenly remember a certain lyric of a certain song, she began to sing the chorus.

_You really know where to start  
Fixing a broken heart  
You really know what to do  
Your emotional tools can cure any fool  
Whose dreams have fallen apart  
Fixing a broken heart_

"Chikane-chan…" She whispered. For the first time in her life, she felt happy with someone, not even Souma could make her feel better that fast. "Chikane-chan… will you fix my broken heart?" She whispered again. "Will you stay by my side when I'm feeling down?" Himeko sat up and looked at the window. _It's going to rain? _She noticed that the sun is hiding in the clouds like it's telling everyone that it's not feeling good. She sometimes notices that every time she's feeling down the sun always hides itself in the clouds as if it's following her mood. She stood up and walked towards the bathroom to take a nice warm bath.

**-------------------**

Himemiya Chikane is in her Music Room sitting before her black grand piano. She suddenly noticed that it's beginning to rain. _It's raining?_ Suddenly a lightning struck followed by a thunder. _More like a lightning storm…_ She sighed. Another lightning struck unlike the first one, this lightning was very large, and it will be very dangerous if it hit something, without a doubt it will cause fire.

"Ojou-sama!" The door opened and came in a golden-haired maid.

"Otoha-san? What's the matter?" Chikane asked confused.

"O-ototachibana Academy's dorm is on fire!"

Chikane stood up. "Have you called the fire department and some ambulances?"

Otoha nodded. "They said that they'll be here as soon as possible."

Chikane's emotions began to panic, she didn't know why but somehow she won't calm down. _Himeko! Souma once told me that Himeko is living in the dorms with Saotome Makoto. _She quickly ran towards the door.

"Ojou-sama?"

"Otoha-san, please prepare the car immediately."

"Where are you going?"

"To the Ototachibana Academy's dorms." With that answer Chikane left the Music Room.

Chikane quickly went in the car and instructed the driver to drive as fast as he can. Chikane looked through the car window, her mind can't stop panicking. _Himeko…_ After a while they arrived at the dorms, she saw the dorms almost turning into ashes; she went out of the car she doesn't care if she's bathing in the rain and she doesn't care if her uniform is soaked. She looked around to see if there are any teachers around.

"Sensei!" Chikane ran towards a woman.

A woman turned to look at Chikane. "Himemiya-san?"

"Did all the students evacuate the dorms?"

The woman nodded. "Yes they have."

"Sensei, do you know a girl named Kurusugawa Himeko and do you know where she is?"

"Yes, she's sitting under that tree." The teacher pointed at a tree.

"Thank you very much, Sensei." Chikane bowed before she left. Chikane saw Himeko sitting under a tree and her uniform were soaked from the rain. "Himeko!" She called out the blonde's name.

"Chikane-chan!" Himeko stood up and quickly hugged Chikane, she began to cry.

"Himeko…" Chikane realize that Himeko is very unlucky today, she was rejected and she lost her home along with her personal things. _Himeko, that's it please just cry and let it all out. I'll be here to protect you._

_Chikane-chan, thank god, you're here to lend me a shoulder to cry on._ Himeko thought.

After a while, fire trucks arrived and some ambulances. Chikane told Himeko to get in the ambulance but Himeko said she was fine and she's just tired and she wants to rest. So Chikane led Himeko to her car and went back to the mansion. When they arrived at the mansion, the maids quickly welcomed both of them.

"Ojou-sama, there's a bath ready for you and for your guest." Otoha spoke.

Chikane looked at Otoha and nodded. "Thank you Otoha-san." She looked at Himeko. "Himeko you should take a bath first and warm yourself up before you catch a cold."

Himeko nodded. "O-okay Chikane-chan."

"Otoha-san, please prepare a room for Himeko." Chikane gestured Himeko to follow her. Chikane let Himeko use the bathroom alone; she's going to use the other bathroom in her room.

After their baths, Chikane lend Himeko her pajamas. They're now in the Music Room drinking tea. "Himeko?" Chikane noticed that Himeko is quiet.

Himeko looked at Chikane. "Yes, Chikane-chan?"

"Are you okay?"

Himeko nodded.

"Are you sure?"

Himeko nodded again. "Uhm, Chikane-chan… I'm sorry for intruding you."

"It's okay Himeko. Feel free to stay here as long as you like." Chikane smiled.

Himeko began to blush and look away from Chikane and noticed the black grand piano. "Chikane-chan, you play the piano?" She asked while she returned her gaze at Chikane.

Chikane nodded. "Yes I do. Do you want to hear it 'sing'?" She asked.

"I'd love to." Himeko smiled.

_Her mood really does changes every time. _Chikane thought. "Okay, I'll let you hear it sing." She stood up and walked towards the piano; she sat down and placed her fingers on the keys.

Himeko stood up and walked towards Chikane.

"Ready when you are." Chikane looked at Himeko. Himeko gave her a nod and she started playing.

Himeko clasped both of her hands right before her heart and closed her eyes. _This music is so warm…_ She thought. _Makes me relax…_

Chikane looked at Himeko in the corner of her eye. _She's calming down… _She continued playing ignoring the rain outside. _Good thing I choose this piece to play. Himeko…_ Chikane's fingers came to a stop when she finished playing.

Himeko opened her eyes and began clapping. "You're amazing Chikane-chan! That was beautiful, what's the name of that musical piece?" She asked.

"Thank you Himeko. That was a Liszt composition named Dreams of Love."

"It suites it's name."

Chikane took a glance on the wall clock and stood up. "Well then, why don't we call it a day? I know you're tired."

Himeko blushed. "O-okay."

Chikane reached out her right hand to Himeko. "I'll show you to your room."

Himeko held Chikane's right hand with her left and let Chikane lead her to her room. They arrived to Himeko's room, Chikane opened the door and gestured Himeko to come in first. Himeko went in the room and sat on the bed. "Thank you very much Chikane-chan."

"Don't mention it, you should sleep now. Don't hesitate to call me when you're troubled."

"O-okay, goodnight Chikane-chan." Himeko lied down on her bed and looked at Chikane who's standing beside an open door.

"Goodnight Himeko." Chikane turned off the lights and went out Himeko's room; she gently closed the door and went to her room to rest. She made another silent promise to Himeko, from now on she's going to make Himeko happy and she will never break her silent promise to Himeko whatever it takes.

**-------------------**


	2. Easing the Pain

A/N: Really sorry for the Delay, here's Chapter 2!

CHAPTER 2: Easing the Pain

"_Himeko-chan!" Called out a little boy. A 6 year old Himeko turned around to see who it was who called her, it was little Souma running towards her. Himeko smiled and began running towards Souma too when she suddenly trip. She looked up to Souma whose stopped running and is now looking down at her. "Souma-chan, please help me stand up." She pleaded, but Souma is not doing anything. "Souma-chan!" She called out again. This time Souma reached out his right hand to someone beside Himeko. Himeko looked sideways to see who it was, it was a brown-haired girl with blue-green eyes, it was her best friend Saotome Makoto. She looked back at Souma who suddenly grown from a 6 year old to a 16 year old. She could only look at them both smiling at each other, holding hands as they disappear from Himeko's sight. Himeko began to cry when suddenly a right hand reached out to her, she looked up to see who it was but she couldn't see the person clearly, she suddenly heard a voice saying, "Don't worry…" _Himeko woke up finding that its morning already but it's still raining. She sat up and tears began to form in her amethyst eyes. _A dream no a nightmare…_ She thought.

Himemiya Chikane is already awake but she's still in her room sitting on the bed while reading a book. She's not planning on getting up from her bed even though it's Thursday, she knew that classes will be canceled because of what happened last night, this made her feel relieved, Himeko will be able to rest for awhile. She looked at the window noticing that it's still raining; she closed her book and placed it on the table beside her bed. _I wonder if Himeko is already awake. _She thought while she stood up. Suddenly a knock was heard on the door. "Ojou-sama…" It was Otoha. "I'm awake, please come in." Chikane answered while she sat down on her bed. The door opened and came in Otoha who's carrying a box. "What is that?" Chikane asked.

"It's a package for Kurusugawa-sama, I was supposed to bring it to her room but I think she's still sleeping." Otoha explained while she put down the box on the floor near Chikane's bed.

"I see… who gave you this package?"

"It was a woman named Kurusugawa Ayako, she told me that she's Kurusugawa-sama's aunt."

"Is she still outside?"

Otoha shook her head. "She left because she was in a hurry, she also gave me this." Otoha handed Chikane a folded paper. "She told me to give it to Kurusugawa-sama."

Chikane took the paper and nodded. "I see... thank you Otoha-san."

Otoha bowed. "I'll be excusing myself, ojou-sama." Otoha turned to the door.

"Otoha-san, would you prepare breakfast for me and for Himeko and please bring it to Himeko's room when it's ready."

"Yes." Otoha bowed again.

"Thank you, Otoha-san." Otoha left the room.

Chikane placed the paper on top of the box and stood up. She walked towards the bathroom and went in. After a 15 minutes warm bath, she's now dressed in casual clothes a blue blouse and a skirt. She walked towards the table where she put her book and took her necklace, her necklace is a double-sided pink shell; she wore her necklace and hides it under her blouse then she carried the box with one hand, she left her room and went to Himeko's room.

**-------------------**

Kurusugawa Himeko is still in her room looking out the window; she took off her shell necklace and looked at it. _I wonder who the other half of this shell is. _She thought. _I thought it was Oogami-kun. _She suddenly heard a knock on the door; she wore her necklace and hides it under her pajamas.

"Himeko, are you awake?" It was Himemiya Chikane.

"Yes, I am Chikane-chan." Himeko answered.

"Can I come in? I have something for you."

Himeko walked towards the door and opened it. "Good morning Himeko." Chikane greeted.

"Good morning Chikane-chan." Himeko stepped back to let her friend in.

Chikane went in and walked towards the bed. Himeko closed the door and followed Chikane. Chikane put down the box on the floor and sat on the bed. This confused the blonde-haired girl. "What's that Chikane-chan?" She asked.

Chikane handed Himeko a folded paper. "A package from your aunt."

Himeko took the paper. "Thank you very much Chikane-chan." She said while she bowed her head, she sat down on the bed beside Chikane and began reading the paper. Chikane looked at Himeko from the corner of her eye. _She's really cute._ She thought. _I hope she's no longer troubled about what happened yesterday._

_Himeko-chan,_

_I heard from the principal about what happened last night, he called immediately and told me you're staying with a family called Himemiya. Luckily I'm in Mahoroba right now taking a vacation. Give my thanks to the Himemiya family for letting you stay when you lost your dorm. I send you some new clothes and some money, they're inside the box._

_Your aunt Ayako_

_P.S: Don't hesitate to call me when you're troubled, my number is on this paper._

Himeko folded the paper and looked at Chikane. "She told me to thank you on behalf of her." She explained.

Chikane gave Himeko a smile then her expression suddenly turned into a worried expression. "Himeko are you feeling any better?" She asked even though she knew the answer already.

"Yes I'm fine, thanks to you Chikane-chan." Himeko half-smiled.

Chikane knew Himeko's smile was a forced smile. "Himeko you don't need to force yourself to smile."

Himeko was surprised, how could someone whom she just met know what she's feeling? How could someone whom she just met know that she's forcing herself to smile? Even Makoto can't do that in just a second. _Chikane-chan, will you fix my broken heart? _She repeated the words she unconsciously whispered yesterday, yes it was unconsciously. She's not going to ask someone that kind of question, especially someone whom she just met. She threw herself in Chikane's arms but this time she didn't cry, she has no more tears to cry.

Chikane hugged the blonde-haired girl back, she was surprised that Himeko is not crying but this doesn't mean Himeko's okay. "Don't worry…" She whispered.

Himeko suddenly remembered her dream when she heard the two words. The same words that the person who helped her stand up, told her in her dream. _"Don't worry…" _Those two words are still ringing in her ears, how she wanted to know who that person in her dream was. After a few moments she broke the hug. "Thank you Chikane-chan." She said her cheeks slight pink.

"Don't mention it Himeko." Chikane smiled. _It's the least I can do to make you smile. _She wanted to add but it will be weird if she told Himeko that.

Himeko looked at Chikane's blue eyes, those blue eyes which can pierce any soul who looks at it. Chikane's eyes caught a glimpse of Himeko's amethyst eyes, after a while they're lost in each other's eyes; awkward silence began to grow around them. _Chikane-chan's eyes are so beautiful. _Himeko thought. _Oh no, what's wrong with me?_ Himeko began to blush, her cheeks reddening. Suddenly Chikane's cell phone rang, this made the two snap back to reality. If it wasn't for the cursed phone they would have kissed.

Chikane pulled away with a slight blush. "I'm sorry Himeko." She pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and without looking at her phone she answered it. "Hello? This is Himemiya Chikane." She greeted.

With a blush Himeko stood up and knelt in front of the box opening it.

"_Himemiya-san." _A male's voice answered.

Chikane quickly knew who it was; it was none other than Oogami Souma. "Why are you calling me at this time?" She asked trying not to say the black-haired boy's name.

"_I heard what happened to Kurusugawa last night. Is she okay?" _Souma asked.

Chikane was surprised. Souma's worried like a boyfriend would. "She's fine." She answered with a 'bit irritated' tone; she still couldn't forgive Souma about what he did to Himeko. "Is that all you want to ask?"

"_No, I want to ask you a favor, please make Kurusugawa happy."_

Chikane sighed inwardly she won't be able to counter Souma's favor because Himeko is near. _Oh Gods! Oogami-san, don't bring this topic up Himeko might realize that I'm talking to you. I don't want to make her cry at this moment, now that she's calming down a bit. _She thought.

"_Himemiya?"_

"I already gave you my answer yesterday about that."

"_But…"_

"A 'no' is a 'no'." Chikane said with a calm voice.

Himeko looked at Chikane from the corner of her eye. _Is Chikane-chan rejecting someone's confession? _She asked herself.

"_Alright, I understand but please make her happy. I have to go now, bye." _Souma said before hanging up.

Chikane put her cell phone back in her pocket. Himeko stood up and looked at Chikane. "I'm going to take a bath, Chikane-chan."

Chikane nodded and her cell phone rang again, she pulled out her cell phone and answered it. Himeko walked towards the bathroom carrying her new clothes and went in.

"Hello?" She greeted with a calm voice.

"_Hello daughter."_ A male voice greeted, it was Himemiya Ichiro, Chikane's father.

"Father!" Chikane exclaimed. "How are you?" She asked.

"_I'm fine daughter, how about you?"_

"I'm fine too. By the way, father, why did you call?" Chikane asked confused, it was unusual for her father to call her only to ask her if she's fine.

"_I heard from the principal about what happened yesterday. Are the all students okay?"_

"Some students are injured but they're fine."

"_I see, I'll call the hospital later."_

Chikane knew why her father will call the hospital; he will pay for the hospital fees of the students, this made Chikane smile, she thanked the Gods that she has a generous and kind father. "Father, I have something to tell you." She trailed off, thinking of the right words to say.

"_What is it, daughter?" _Ichiro asked.

"I'm letting someone stay here as a guest."

"_Is it a boy?"_

Chikane was surprised with her father's question; well boys are prohibited to stay in the Himemiya mansion other than her father. "No father, that person is a girl."

Ichiro smiled even though he knew Chikane couldn't see it. _"Finally, I thought you'll never make a friend."_

"Is it okay to let her stay?" Chikane asked.

"_Of course daughter, let her stay as long as she wants."_

Chikane smiled. "Thank you father."

"_There's no need to thank me. I have to go now my meeting will start in a minute."_

"Okay, father. Take care."

"_You too daughter." _Ichiro hanged up.

Chikane put her cell phone in her pocket, she looked at the window. _It seems it stopped raining. _She thought.

"Ojou-sama, breakfast is ready." Otoha knocked.

Chikane walked towards the door and opened it; she took the tray of foods from Otoha. "Thank you Otoha-san." With that Otoha bowed and left. Chikane walked towards the table beside Himeko's bed and placed the tray on the table. She sat down on the bed waiting for her friend to finish bathing. After a few minutes Himeko came out the bathroom and she's now dressed in a yellow blouse and pants. Chikane noticed Himeko's clothes and began asking. "Himeko you're going out?"

Himeko nodded. "I'm going to buy new clothes because the clothes aunt Ayako send are my old clothes so they don't fit well." She explained while she neared Chikane.

"I see, why don't I accompany you? I'm not doing anything today."

"Sure, Chikane-chan." Himeko noticed the foods in the table.

"But before that, we should eat breakfast first." Chikane stood up and walked towards the table.

"O-okay." Himeko said with a little blush.

**-------------------**

After their breakfast, Chikane changed her clothes; she's now wearing pants instead of a skirt and for the footwear she's wearing shoes, so that her feet won't get sore from all the walking. She's now waiting for Himeko outside the mansion near a car.

Himeko is in her room tying her shoe-laces, luckily her aunt sent her one but it doesn't fit her too well. _Maybe I'll buy some new shoes too._ She thought while she finished untying her shoe-laces, she stood up and grabbed her wallet and left her room. Outside she found Chikane waiting for her; she walked towards Chikane and smiled.

"Ready to go?" Chikane asked. Himeko nodded. The Himemiya princess opened the door to the back seat and gestured Himeko to come in first.

Himeko immediately blush. "Chikane-chan!" She exclaimed.

Chikane smiled. "You first Himeko."

Himeko nodded. "Thank you, Chikane-chan." She said nervously. _Oh Gods! My heart's racing! _She thought while she went the car.

Chikane went in the car and closed the door. "Please drive, Motoharu-san."

A 30-year-old man nodded and starts the car. The car drove off to the streets of Mahoroba, after what seemed an hour the car stopped to its destination. The Himemiya princess went out the car first followed by Himeko. The blonde-haired girl began looking to the shops while Chikane told the driver to go home first and she will call him if they're going home, with that the car drove off. Chikane approached Himeko. "Himeko, if you need me I'll be in that bookstore." She said as she pointed out a bookstore.

Himeko looked at the store where Chikane pointed and nodded. "Sure Chikane-chan."

Chikane smiled. "Enjoy shopping." With that the Himemiya princess left her friend. She approached the bookstore while Himeko approached a store full of clothes. The bookstore is in the opposite of the store where Himeko went in, so Chikane will know if Himeko goes out the store. She picked a book and sat down near the window and began reading.

After almost an hour, Himeko went out the store carrying four paper bags; she bought new clothes and a new pair of shoes and sandals. "Hey there!" Called a male's voice. Himeko turned around to see who it was who called her, it was a man with dark-green hair.

"Oh, you're cute. Mind if I help you with that?" The man smirked. "I'm Girochi by the way. Can we go on a date?" Girochi grabbed Himeko's wrist and began pulling her.

"I'm sorry but I need to go." Himeko said while trying to get away from Girochi's grip.

"Why are you in a hurry?" Girochi asked his smirk never leaving his face.

Chikane saw Himeko being pulled away by a man; she placed the book on the table and quickly stood up.

"Please let me go." Himeko pleaded.

"Come on, let's go on a date." Girochi repeated as he continued to pull Himeko, he suddenly felt someone grab his wrist. He looked back noticing a dark-blue haired girl grabbing his wrist. He glared at the girl. "Let go!"

"That's my line." Chikane said with a calm voice, she glared at Girochi. She tightened her grip on Girochi's wrist, which made the dark-green haired man release his grip on Himeko's wrist. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid she's not going with you."

Girochi looked at Chikane. "Who are you to tell me that? I saw her first so back off!" He shouted.

"No I won't. I'm with her so you're the one who should be backing off." Chikane explained her voice still calm.

Girochi was getting angry. "I don't care if you're with her, she's coming with me!"

"Please go away."

"The hell I'm going away!" Girochi launched a fist at Chikane.

Chikane bent down and elbowed Girochi on the stomach. Girochi groaned in pain and glared at the Himemiya princess.

"Now please go away." Chikane repeated.

Girochi backed away knowing that he'll lose to the dark-blue haired girl.

Chikane looked at her friend. "Himeko are you okay?" She asked with a worried tone.

"I'm fine Chikane-chan. Thank you for saving me." Himeko bowed her head.

"No need to thank me." Chikane smiled, this made Himeko blush. "Well then, why don't we have lunch?"

"O-okay Chikane-chan."

Chikane and Himeko went to the nearest restaurant and to have their lunch. While eating, Chikane noticed that Himeko is feeling down. "Himeko?" She called out the blonde's name.

Himeko looked at her friend. "Yes?"

"Is something troubling you?"

"Chikane-chan, I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"He might come back to get revenge." Himeko explained.

"Don't worry about it."

"But…"

"Don't worry." Chikane assured.

Himeko nodded and continued eating. _It seems she's calming down. _Chikane thought while she continued eating. After eating, Chikane stood up and called a waiter to ask for the bill.

Himeko quickly stood up. "Chikane-chan!"

"Why?"

"You don't have to pay, I'll pay the bill consider it as a thanks for saving me."

Chikane shook her head. "I'm the one who invited you here, so I'll pay."

"But…"

Chikane took out the money and gave it to the waiter. The waiter bowed and left. "I'll carry this for you." She said while she carried the paper bags.

"Please don't, I'm the one who bought it so it's my responsibility to carry it." Himeko pleaded.

"We'll take a walk, so in exchange for that I'm carrying these."

"Then I'll carry half of it." Himeko said with puppy-dog-eyes.

Chikane couldn't resist Himeko's eyes so she gave Himeko two of the paper bags. They left the restaurant and went to the park they took a stroll on the park accompanied by laughter and conversations, after their walk they sat down on a bench near a lake. Chikane noticed that her friend calmed down but she knows that Himeko is still troubled about what happened yesterday.

"Chikane-chan…" Himeko called out the Himemiya princess' name.

Chikane looked at Himeko. "Yes? Himeko?"

"Thank you very much…" Himeko said her cheeks slight pink.

"About what?"

"Everything, for lending me an ear yesterday when I needed someone to talk to, and for today…" Himeko rested her head on Chikane's left shoulder. "Thank you…" She said as she drifted off to sleep.

Chikane closed her eyes. "You're welcome Himeko…" She whispered she opened her eyes seeing people walking around the park. She pulled out her pocket book and began reading, after an hour Chikane noticed that the sun is beginning to fall, she felt Himeko wake up. She looked at her friend who's blushing this made her smile, not only she found Himeko cute while blushing she noticed that the sun is illuminating Himeko as if she's the source of its light.

"I'm sorry Chikane-chan!" Himeko apologized quickly.

"There's no need to worry." Chikane smiled.

Himeko's cheeks began to burn as she looks away from Chikane she noticed the beautiful sunset. She stood up and went near the lake. Chikane put her book in her pocket then carried the paper bags and followed Himeko.

"Chikane-chan, look the sun is beautiful!" Himeko exclaimed.

"Yeah 'she' is." Chikane whispered as she neared Himeko.

"I wish I have my camera with me."

"Himeko, you do photography?" Chikane asked surprised at her friend's hobby.

The blonde-haired angel nodded. "Yes."

Chikane smiled as she and Himeko watched the sunset. After watching the sunset Chikane called her driver to pick them up, the car arrived outside the park Chikane opened the door and gestured Himeko to come in first. Himeko nodded and thanked Chikane before going in the car, the Himemiya princess smiled at Himeko and went the in car.

They arrived at the Himemiya mansion, Chikane escorted Himeko back to her room well Himeko's room is just beside her room, Chikane gave Himeko the two paper bags she was carrying, the blonde accepted it, before opening the door to her room Himeko looked at Chikane and thanked her once more. "Thank you very much Chikane-chan." She said while she bowed her head.

"No problem, Himeko."

With that answer, Himeko went in her room and gently closed the door behind her. She leaned on the door and clasped both of her hands right before her rapidly beating heart. "Chikane-chan…_" _She whispered. "Thank you for easing the pain."

**-------------------**

**A/N: ****I'll update soon...**


	3. It's not a given

**A/N: Oh my god! I'm very very very very very sorry! I don't know how to apologize. *bows head in shame* It's been AGES since I updated this fic. I'm really sorry!  
I guess this is the only thing I can do to apologize, so here's the very very long awaited Chapter 3 of Fixing a Broken Heart. I'm sorry for any changes 'cause I totally lost my touch in writing a KnM fic. .  
**

CHAPTER 3: It's not a given

As Himeko was left there leaning on the door while her hands clasped right before her rapidly beating heart, she thanked Chikane for 'easing the pain'. After a few moments she calmed down, she walked towards her bed and placed the paper bags near the table, she sat down on her bed her temperature still hot and her cheeks still burning. _Oh no, why is my heart racing?_ She lied on her bed. _All Chikane-chan did was eased the pain there's nothing wrong with that, Mako-chan does that all the time though she usually fails. _When she thought of Makoto she was suppose to laugh at her statement but she couldn't, her heart won't laugh, she covered her eyes with her arm and tears began to fall from her eyes.

Chikane went in her room and walked towards the window, she looked up to the moon. She suddenly remembered what happened today. _Himeko I promise that I'll make you smile but…_ A flashback of the sunset scene where she and Himeko were looking at the beautiful sun suddenly appeared in her mind. She shook her head and walked out her room.

Himeko calmed down and stood up while wiping her tears, she walked towards the box her aunt gave her and opened it, she found a photo album which is labeled 'Himeko's first photos', she opened the album and a envelope fell off, she picked up the envelope then sat on her bed and began opening the envelope, it was a letter from her aunt.

_Himeko-chan,_

_I found this album when I visited your house last week, I was planning on visiting you in your dorm and give this to you but the fire incident happened so I decided to give this to you along with your clothes._

_Your aunt Ayako._

Himeko folded the paper and placed it on the table. She opened the album seeing the pictures she first took. The first picture is a garden which is located in her house's backyard, this is her first picture it was taken during her 6th birthday she used the camera which her mother gave her as a present for her birthday. Suddenly a knock interrupted her.

"Himeko? Can I come in?"

"Sure, Chikane-chan." Himeko answered.

The door opened and came in Chikane carrying a tray with two cups of tea, she placed the tray on the table and gave Himeko a cup of tea then she sat down on the bed beside Himeko.

"Thank you Chikane-chan." Himeko said with a smile.

Chikane smiled back, she noticed the photo album which is lying on Himeko's lap. "Are those the pictures you took?" She asked.

Himeko looked at the photo album and nodded. "These are the first pictures that I took." She looked at Chikane and handed her the album. "Do you want to see it?" She asked.

Chikane placed her tea on the table and took the album; she began looking at the pictures. _These pictures are well taken, Himeko's like a professional. _She thought while she flipped the pages, she stopped flipping the pages when she saw a picture of a person that looks like Himeko her hair is blonde and her eyes are amethyst. _Could she be Himeko's mother? _She thought.

"Oh, that's my mother." Himeko exclaimed.

Chikane looked at Himeko. "You look like her. I thought for sure that you're her."

"Even my relatives say that to me. They always say I'm the younger version of my mother." Himeko explained as she giggled.

Chikane smiled before flipping the pages again. As she flipped through pages, she couldn't help but admire Himeko's photos, they were well taken. The last page is a picture of Himeko and her mother. Himeko is standing straight looking at the camera and her mother is kneeling beside her while her right arm is wrapped around Himeko's waist. Chikane closed the album; she suddenly noticed something, she wanted to ask Himeko about why there's no single picture of her father in the album but she decided not to because it might be too personal. "Here you go, Himeko…" She said as she gave Himeko the album. "Thank you." She added as she smiled.

Himeko took the album and placed it on the bed. "You're welcome Chikane-chan."

"Your pictures are well taken." Chikane complimented.

"T-thank you, Chikane-chan."

"You really like photography, don't you?"

Himeko nodded. "I don't like it, I love it. I always loved it since I was a kid."

Chikane took a glance on the wall clock and looked at Himeko. "I have an idea Himeko, how about this Saturday we visit the museum. I heard that there's an exhibit about photography going on."

"I was planning on going there too but after what happened I decided to cancel it."

"Don't worry, you'll see it."

"But…"

"It's my treat so don't worry." Chikane stood up. "We should eat dinner and get some sleep, school will resume tomorrow." She explained as she carried the tray. "I'll wait for you downstairs."

Himeko nodded. "O-okay, Chikane-chan."

The next day, Himeko woke up finding that it is already morning she doesn't want to get up and go to school wherein she will see Oogami Souma again, she doesn't have the courage to face him but she doesn't want Chikane to worry about her so without hesitation she stood up and got ready for school.

A dark-blue haired girl is standing before Himeko's room, she was hesitating to knock and wake up her new friend. She know that it'll be hard for Himeko to face Oogami Souma, her hand was about to knock when the door opened showing a blonde haired girl wearing an Ototachibana Academy uniform. "Chikane-chan?" asked the girl. "Oh, Himeko you're awake, I was about to wake you up." The Himemiya princess explained keeping the worried expression away from eyesight. "Oh o-okay." Himeko smiled.

"So, um, are you sure you're okay now? I don't want to force you to go to school or anything."

The blonde haired girl nodded once. "I'm fine Chikane-chan."

Suddenly Chikane's phone rang. "Please excuse me for a while, Himeko."

"Okay, Chikane-chan."

With that Chikane turned around and answered her phone. "Hello?"

"_Himemiya."_

"Oogami?" Chikane whispered.

"_Is Kurusagawa going to school?"_

"Yes she is."

"_Himemiya, just this once please listen to me."_

Chikane could basically hear Oogami Souma panicking at the other side of the line. "What is it that you want?"

"_Please find a way to stop Himeko from going to school just this once."_

"And may I ask why?"

"_Saotome Makoto called me earlier and she told me that the competition was postponed so she will return today."_

"So you're saying in order for Himeko to stay unhurt, you want her to skip school today?" Chikane sighed inwardly. _Oogami, be thankful that I actually care for Himeko._

"_Yes so please!"_

"Alright, I'll do it. In return don't ever call on me every again." With that Chikane hanged up not wanting to hear Souma expressing his gratitude. _You're the reason why Himeko cried after all… _Turning around she found Himeko looking at her with a confused expression.

"Um, Chikane-chan?"

"Himeko, how about we skip school today? Just this once." Truth to be told she actually worried about Himeko if they go to school. There's no doubt that rumors that Kurusagawa Himeko is staying at the Himemiya house were already spread. She doesn't want to see the blonde-haired girl get hurt again now that she's slowly cheering up.

"Oh okay Chikane-chan."

"You better change into your casual clothes. I'll go change too and wait for you outside." With that Chikane went to her room.

"So where you do want to go, Himeko?" Chikane asked as her gaze went from the car's window to Himeko.

"How about the museum?" Himeko said with a smile.

"Museum, it is. Motoharu-san, please take us to the Mahoroba museum." With that the car took a turn.

"Um Chikane-chan. Why are we skipping school today?" Himeko asked, confused at the sudden change of attitude of the punctual and graceful Himemiya princess.

Chikane hadn't thought of it through. Of course Himeko will ask about it. Oh how can she be so ignorant at this time? "You haven't calmed down yet, right?" She asked. "So, I thought it would be better to help you calm down for a while."

Himeko blushed and lowered her head. "Thank you very much, Chikane-chan."

"Don't mention it Himeko."

_Words can't express how thankful I am right now Chikane-chan. _Himeko thought as she looked outside the window.

"Here we are." Chikane said as she showed Himeko the way to the entrance of the museum.

"It's so big!" Himeko said in awe as she looked at the building before her.

"Father prefers a bigger museum though, so very soon this building will undergo a renovation."

Himeko almost forgot that Chikane's family is Mahoroba's supplier. The Himemiya family built the school along with the dorms and also most of the houses. Now that she thinks about it, a mere commoner like her shouldn't be approaching a person with a high status and she shouldn't be also relying on the said girl that much. "Chikane-chan…"

"Yes Himeko?"

"Maybe I should really move out of your house." She was thankful that Chikane helped her calm down yesterday but her conscience suddenly hit her.

Chikane was confused with Himeko's sudden thought. "Why?"

"I'm being a bother…" Himeko whispered.

_Himeko? _With that Chikane suddenly hugged the blonde-haired girl. "You're not a bother Himeko. So please stay." She whispered. _Himeko, I'm really sorry I should be taking care of you. If you're thinking that this only a given then it is not a given Himeko, I actually want you to be happy._

**A/N: I'm sorry if this is short. I actually wanted to make it longer but I'm out of time and ideas 'cause I just finished updating my other fic. Don't worry I'll make the next one longer(I think)**

I hope someone is still reading this fic though. .

**Reviews or Rants about being extremely late is appreciated.**

**~Haru out  
**


End file.
